Ain't Walkin So Good
by cassy1994
Summary: "Oscar and Morris kinda worked me over a bit, you know." "They hurt ya?" Slash, might not be what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ain't Walkin' So Good

Summary: "Oscar and Morris kinda worked me over a bit, you know." "They hurt ya?" Slash, might not be what you think.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I sat and listened to the boys around me talk about how the new boys got caught and how they wished things were different. The stories were extravagant and definitely overboard with lies. I wondered how the boys were getting along in the strike.

"Hey, Crutchy, Jack's here at the window for ya." I looked up at the newsie, then over to the window. I had one of the boys help me up and over to the window.

"I doan believe it, I jist doan believe it. Ah, hey, thanks." I said to the boys who helped me over. "Heya Jack, what are you hanging around here for?"

Jack laughed, "What am I hangin' round here for... You know who's on the roof?"

I had a suspicion that it might be Jack's new boyfriend. "Who?"

"Dave," Jack's eyes sparkled and I smiled. He would never admit that Dave was his boyfriend, but they were so obvious, if they were any more obvious they would have to be separated like Blink and Mush were.

"Is that Dave? Heya Dave! How ya doin'?" I called quietish.

Dave still hushed me. Jack smiled up to him, then turned back to me. "Listen, Crutchy, go get your stuff. We're gonna get you out of here."

I shuffled a bit uncomfortable, wincing when the movement caused a pain up my back side. "Well, actually, I ain't walkin' so good. Oscar and Morris kinda worked me over a bit, ya know?"

"They hurt ya?"

I nodded, knowing Dave was on the roof, I couldn't tell Jack how. But his eyes said that he knew, and that he was sorry it happened.

I let Jack pretend it was nothing, and the conversation turned innocent, until Snyder came in a few minutes later. Once he got to the window, I talked to him and distracted him from the window.

(Yes, Dave and Jack are almost as obvious as Blink and Mush, and Yes this is just the first chapter. There will be three of them. The first and second will be in Crutchy's pov, and the third in Jack's. Let me know what you think. -Luvs Cassy.)


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter contains rape, and no comfort afterwards. Sorry if you don't like, but you were warned. Flame if you must.)

Chapter 2 - Flashback

We were gathered in the distribution center, blocking the scabs from exiting. The first newsie came down and dropped his papers. A few followed him without any papers, a third came and tried getting past. Dave tried talking sense into Jack. Then chaos broke loose.

Papers were gathered and torn to bits, strike newsies were soakin' scab newsies, and the general commotion was an absolute party only ending when the bulls were heard approaching.

I didn't hear them approach and I didn't hear people leaving. I did hear Race yell back to me to scram. I quickly hopped up, grabbed my crutch and hobbled to the gates. The bulls blocked my exit, I turned and Oscar and Morris were behind me.

They shared identical evil grins as they knocked my crutch out from under me. They caught my arms and dragged me away.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I pulled away from Morris as best as I could. Oscar hit me a few times, then Morris pushed me toward Oscar and slipped on some brass knuckles. I winced at the sight of them and screamed when they hit my abdomen, and again when they hit my hip of my bum leg. The agony of that hit hurt worse than the rest and the pain blocked out the pain of the rest of the hits.

Oscar laughed and finally told Morris to stop. He said it was time for part two. Morris laughed as well and took me. He forced me to my knees causing pain to shoot up my leg. Oscar reached down and undid my pants and removed my suspenders from my shoulders. I shuddered away from his touch and shivered fearfully when he laughed coldly. Morris undid his pants and pushed them down enough to pull his hard cock out.

He stroked himself a few times before grabbing the back of my head and hissing at me "You like that, don't ya? Ya gimp."

He then shoved his cock against my lips and I felt Oscar push my pants down. I gasped at the agonizing pain as Oscar pushed me forward, Morris took advantage of this and shoved his cock down my throat. I gagged against the intrusion, and would have cried out in pain as Oscar also shoved himself inside of me.

I wasn't sure which hurt worse, my leg or them forcing themselves onto me. Then they pulled out, and thrusted in at the same time, causing me to cringe involuntarily. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I didn't even bother caring about them.

I felt I was losing all dignity I ever had. What would the guys think of me now. I whimpered in pain at every movement from the Delancey brothers as they continued to rape me. They soon finished and dressed me again, then left for a while.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I sat and shivered in fear that they would come back. But they didn't, the police came in and arrested me. They took me to the refuge without a trial. I sat alone and thought over and over about what they did.

I heard the boys around me talking and I faked a smile and wondered how the boys were getting along in the strike.

One of the younger boys told me Jack was here.

(I hope this was good, I'm sorry if it doesn't meet standards but deal with it. -Luvs Cassy.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Jack's Actions

"They hurt ya?" I asked. Crutchy nodded, and looked ashamed and uncomfortable. I knew what the Delancey's were capable of, and with Crutchy's bum leg, he wouldn't have been able to run. I wondered how far they had gone. I tried to make a joke out of it. "Doan worry about it, me and Dave, we can carry you out of here."

Crutchy looked abashed and immediately took his defensive stance, but it was off and I knew they had gone as far as they had wanted. I was going to get even with them. "I doan want nobody carryin' me, ya heah! Hey Dave! Ya know they still talk about how Jack rode out of he'e on that coach."

I smirked and Crutchy just smiled back. Dave made a comment that sounded sarcastic, and Crutchy answered. Then he told us to cheese it. As Snyder came in, I was hiding behind the wall.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I stood in front of the distribution center with the rest of the guys, David was by my side. Some scabs stood, looking nervous to come out. David said something in his strong confident voice that I should have listened too.

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" I yelled.

The rest of the guys yelled in agreement. And we charged forward to soak them. Race yelled about the crips, I didn't care, I was out for revenge and I wouldn't stop until I had gotten those cowardly bastard brothers.

I saw them run for cover, but I was too preoccupied to get them.

VHVHVHVHVHV

I felt the rally wasn't as good as it could have been without Crutchy. As Medda's song ended, David came up to me and I thought he was going to kiss me. He grabbed the lapels of my jacket and yelled something. I asked him to repeat it and he pulled me close to him and yelled in my ear.

"Jack, it's Snyder!" He pulled away a bit, pointed. "There!"

I followed his aim, and saw Denton trying to distract Snyder. I told Medda I had to go and helped David get his siblings out of the building. Then we turned back to assist in blocking the crips and bulls.

David told me to run, and so I did. I tried getting away from them and I ran into Kid on my way out of the theater and he tried helping me out. I ended up being chased back in by the calvary. The horse reared and I tried darting up the stairs again only to meet a fist.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"I ask that the court order his incarceration until the age of twenty-one, in the hope that we may yet guide him to a useful and productive life." Synder said, his voice clammy and making the humid air feel even wetter.

"So ordered." The Judge said.

I was going back. Back to the refuge, the only good thing would be that I could inform Crutchy of what had happened.

VHVHVHVHVH

"Francis Sullivan. Come."

Carriage ride and then we got out at a fancy big shot mansion.

We went inside. I glanced at a few pictures. Then Pulitzer came in. We talked a bit about war and power. I understood what he was talking about but I didn't understand why he was talking about power of the press being the greatest power possible.

"...I shape it's future." He finished.

"Well, right now, I'm only thinking about one future, and that's mine."

"So am I boy."

Blah, blah, blah back to the refuge, more money. I smirked "You bribing me, Joe?"

He sputtered and tried threatening me, I wouldn't give into his demands unless he threatened David.

"I offer you freedom and money just to work for me again. To your friends, I won't be so kind. Now your partner, what's his name? David. I understand he has a family." I didn't hear the rest.

He had threatened David, and I knew I would be stepping out of the distribution center tomorrow with the rest of the scabs.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

The guys had reacted like I figure they would, threatening to soak me. Strangely enough, I wasn't surprised. And I would have told them why I did it, but they wouldn't have understood, at least not then.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

I was walking to a destination away from the Manhattan newsies hangouts. And I heard screams. They sounded like Sarah's, so I went to help her, only because she was David's sister.

I saw the Delancey brother trying to beat up David. He was holding his own fairly well but Morris was putting on brass knuckles.

I quick grabbed Morris from behind and turned him and punched him. I saw David get out of the hold Oscar had him in. Oscar tried to run away, but I grabbed him.

"Remember Crutchy?" I seethed right before headbutting him and throwing him against a crate. They deserved more than just that, but I figured I'd help Sarah and David instead.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

We beat them. Crutchy came over to me after the celebration, after I rode with Roosevelt.

"Hey, Jack?" I turned to him, "Can we talk?"

I nodded and tapped David on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

He nodded and I pulled Crutchy away from the crowd.

"Crutchy?" I asked.

"When you asked if they had hurt me, I didn't tell you the whole truth."

I nodded. "I know, and I know what the Delancey brothers are like. They tried to get me when I first came here. That's why they hate me, because they couldn't tell Weasel about it."

"They tried to rape you?" Crutchy asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yeah. But doan worry about it, we beat 'em."

Crutchy nodded and we rejoined the celebration.

(Das ist das! Or for those who don't know German: that is that. Hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
